


Delicate

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Reo is talented in many ways) Uhm... Reo and Hyuuga have sex. Really. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for using Reo's first name but Hyuuga's last name...

The first time they met like this, Hyuuga was sure that he was going to die that day.

Reo’s hands, God, his  _fucking_  hands, were so soft as they ghosted across his collar, exploring the milky expanse of his skin, leaving hot trails of lust and desire swirling in the pit of his stomach.

Reo sat on his hips, his narrowed, dark eyes roaming over Hyuuga’s reddening flesh as if it were a work of art. A gentle smile was plastered across his lips. His eyes were focused, glowing with curiosity. In this light, Reo seemed more like a rare art collector on the prowl for the next piece in his gallery.

It pissed him off.

He wanted to scream, yell, buck his hips and throw him off,  _anything_  just to get him to  _move_.

But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t find the strength to interrupt Reo’s concentration. He couldn’t find the will to stop those hands from their gentle exploration. He couldn’t break Reo’s gaze because he  _liked_  it. He liked the way his thick lashes fluttered with every delayed blink and roll of the eyes. He liked feeling like a prize that to be desired, a prize that Reo  _won_.

It still pissed him off.

Both of Reo’s hands flattened against his bare chest, right below his collarbone. He dragged his fingertips down his skin, barely pressing down with any amount of force. Despite the callouses, his fingers felt like delicious sin against him. His stomach clenched and his breath hitched when those blunt nails ghosted across his abs, dipping in between each crevasse, sending shivers erupting through him.

There were goosebumps on his arms. His heart was pounding and his cock was hard,  _painfully_  hard. Even as he stared up at Reo’s hardened body and the soft curves of his hips, nothing drove him crazier than those hot fingers slowly walking back up his torso. When each fingertip pressed down on his skin, it was almost as if it triggered the most intimate response within him. His breath was shallow, his nipples were standing and the sickening itch of anticipation ran through his body.  He wanted the man on top of him so badly he felt like he would explode from his fingers alone.

It  _really_  pissed him off.

Reo’s hands came up to his neck where he wrapped long, elegant fingers around the curve of his neck, pressing one thumb underneath his Adam’s apple and the other against his pulse.

His heart still hadn’t slowed.

\- And it only quickened when Reo leaned down, his pitch black locks framing his face in the cruelest of ways, and pressed their lips together.

Hyuuga’s mind erupted around the feel of the soft stretch of lips delicately molding against his own. His hands fisted the sheets below him while he sucked in a deep breath through his nose. Small puffs of air escaped his lips every time Reo pulled back just enough to decrease the pressure on his mouth. At one point, Reo broke their kiss completely and opted to just rub his lips against the corner of Hyuuga’s mouth, dragging his lips across his cheek, his jaw, his chin, just to avoid the direct connection Hyuuga wanted.

An annoyed whimper bubbled in Hyuuga’s throat followed by a low growl when his patience snapped.

Hyuuga’s hands pressed against the flat of Reo’s stomach, loving the way his muscles contracted. However, Reo didn’t flinch. He didn’t stop teasing him with the promise of more kisses every time those lips dragged across his own but didn’t remain. He simply released his throat (he couldn’t suppress his shiver when the warmth was gone) and reached down to Hyuuga’s wrists. He pressed his arms back to the bed and muttered a low “No,” into the junction where his ear met his neck.

Hyuuga was going to scream.

Reo slid those  _hands_  down to his clenched fist and slowly pried them open. Their eyes met just as their fingers laced together. Reo brought Hyuuga’s hands up to the pillow behind his head and pressed them there.

Hyuuga was so torn between hatred and desire that he couldn’t be sure what kind of face he was making. But it was enough to pull Reo’s lips back to him.

This kiss was firmer this time, accompanied by soft licks and nips. Hyuuga sighed, arching his neck in order to deepen the kiss. This time, Reo didn’t stop him. Instead, he brought both of Hyuuga’s hands over his head and left them there in order to trail his  _fingers_  down his forearms, over the curve of his elbows, down his triceps to sides and ultimately his hips.

Reo’s lips meshed with his and his tongue darted across Hyuuga’s bottom lip. He sucked it in between his teeth, watching through his lashes as Hyuuga’s teeth ground together and hissed through the cracks. And then this tongue, his hot, wet tongue, slide out of his mouth right when he released his lip and swiped across his teeth.

Hyuuga opened up - in more ways than one.

When that tongue caressed his with languid strokes and his hands reached down to the dip below his stomach, Hyuuga opened up  _completely_.

A moan escaped his lips and his legs shifted wider, pushing Reo up higher on his hips. Reo sucked in a breath the moment their cocks slid together sending shockwaves of pleasure through Hyuuga’s body. Not just because it felt good and not just because his body was burning for more contact and itching for the feel of Reo’s body, but because that bastard  _responded_.

Reo’s sensual hums and hisses were music to his ears. It was a melody made just for him - made  _by_  him.

Hyuuga didn’t want to feel like the only one crumbling, because at that moment, Hyuuga felt like he was going to fall apart.

Reo’s lips were so sweet and his kisses were even sweeter. It was almost as if Reo knew just how close Hyuuga was to cracking, to breaking under the flurry of sensual kisses and slow touches. It was like he wanted to make sure he stayed together long enough to find out what was coming.

Each stroke of the tongue, each caress of his hands over his thighs and soon, each painstakingly slow roll of the hips were sending Hyuuga to a place he had never been before.

Reo’s kisses became firmer once more and his tongue was removed from Hyuuga’s mouth. Instead, he pressed, long, deep kisses against him, releasing him with a noisy smack after each one.

It was when Reo’s lips left his and began scattering wet, open mouthed kisses down his body (luckily, no one else would hear the whimper that left his throat when a kiss and a lick ghosted over his nipple) that Hyuuga’s stomach flipped and his heart lodged in his throat. Reo’s head descended and his body shifted down on Hyuuga’s knees.

Hyuuga reached down to his glasses which have gone askew and fixed them on his face so he could properly watch that mouth touch and taste him. Reo’s tongue slipped into his navel and his hands grasped firmly on Hyuuga’s hips when he jerked them upwards.

Reo hummed, lifting his legs one by one so he could bring them in between Hyuuga’s thighs. He slid his hands down, spreading Hyuuga’s thighs just a bit further.

All time seemed to slow down when Reo’s eyes glanced up to meet his. His eyes were raging with lust, amusement, and  _admiration_. He never looked away and Hyuuga was sure he didn’t blink as those lips neared his cock.

His hands reached first. They dragged up his thighs and rested beside his cock. His thumbs hooked underneath his balls, gliding along his perineum while his fingers slid along the soft flesh between his thighs and his cock. And then he pulled his hands together, wrapping them around his cock loosely.

Hyuuga’s thighs twitched. Reo finally looked away and brought his attention down to the twitching organ in his palms. He slowly ran the tips of his fingers from the base of his cock up to the head, spreading that heat  _everywhere_.

Hyuuga wasn’t sure how he’d fare when his cock was buried between this thick, plump lips.

Reo stayed this way for a bit, rolling Hyuuga’s cock between his palms, admiring the way it responded. Hyuuga’s body spasmed and his voice grew louder and his skin flushed.

And then it  _happened_. Reo’s lips were on him so softly, pressing gently against the hole at the tip of his cock, Hyuuga couldn’t hold back the gasp that tore from his throat.

Reo’s lips caressed him. He kissed down his shaft, keeping his palm against the other side and his cock engulfed in heat. And then he kissed back up where the flared part of his head met his shaft and  _sucked_.

Hyuuga’s head was spinning. His mouth,  _Oh_ , God, his  _mouth_ , was so wet, so hot, so  _so fucking hot_  and so sweet.

Even as Reo’s mouth closed around his cock in its entirety, he was still so damn gentle, so  _delicate_. His eyes fluttered beneath his lashes while his hands worked the base of Hyuuga’s cock with his palms. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth kept a loose hold on his the tip of his cock.

It was torture.

He could feel the soft skin on the inside of his mouth sliding wetly against his head but the pressure he craved avoided him. He groaned loudly, jerking his hips upwards and deeper into Reo’s mouth.

Deeper,  _deeper_ , he wanted to go deeper.

Reo let him thrust, which in itself was surprising. He simply removed his hands from the base of his cock and let his settle on his thighs. Reo shifted, rounding out his back so that Hyuuga’s dick could slide down his throat again and again and  _again_.

 _Fuck_.

A shudder rippled through his body and a moan tore from his throat. Reo finally pressed down on his hips, keeping him still before he took in all of Hyuuga’s cock down to the base and then some. Spots erupted before his eyes.

Reo was breathing heavily through his nose, tickling the flesh above his cock. His teeth were scraping against his skin and his throat clenched and unclenched around the tip of his cock. Reo held him there for a few seconds (a few minutes? a few hours?), staring up at him with those knowing eyes. Hyuuga was sure he was going to cum, right there, without shame.

He didn’t.

He didn’t cum, not yet, because Reo released him with a loud gasp for air. He coughed, a few strings of precum and saliva leaking from his mouth while another thick web trailed from the head of his cock to the back of his throat.

It was so obscene, so lewd. Hyuuga threw his head back on the bed, screwing his eyes shut as he drowned in the simple flips and twists of his stomach and the pinprick of desire littered across his skin. Reo wasn’t even touching him anymore but he could still feel him,  _everywhere_.

His lips yearned to taste him. His skin itched with need. His cock twitched, searching for the warmth. All it felt was one more gentle suck as Reo cleaned away the signs of his arousal and swallowed.

Reo sat back, staring down at his handiwork.

It pissed him off.

His smile never faded and his hands searched the bed for the bottle of lube he had near by. Hyuuga’s heart stopped.

Even as Reo’s long, slick fingers ran along the length of his crack, Hyuuga wasn’t sure if he was breathing anymore.

He didn’t know if he could do this. He wanted him to stop (but when a soft fingertip prodded his entrance, his mind screamed “Go!”). He wanted him to go faster (but when that finger began pushing past his barriers, he wanted him to slow down, wait, stop, go faster,  _harder_ ).

Reo watched him, his lips parting as his breathing picked up at the sight of Hyuuga’s mouth opening wider the deeper his finger went and his chest expanding as he sucked his breath in and didn’t let go. Hyuuga could hear Reo’s labored breaths over the sound of his heart finally kicking into gear. His blood was rushing, coursing through him so fast, unsure of where to go (he was so hot, so red all over his body) . His own body was in disarray. 

The finger inside of him stilled when his knuckles pressed against the curve of Hyuuga’s ass. His free hand wandered against his thighs, once again caressing him with his gentle, fleeting touches that knew how to set fire to his nerves. Reo pulled his finger out and circled his entrance, teasing the ribbed flesh. He licked his lips and pushed back in, pressing in harder. He didn’t stop even when the full length of his finger was sheathed within Hyuuga’s ass. He kept pushing, causing a little jolt of pleasure to rocket up his spine. Then he pulled back slowly until his finger was halfway removed and Hyuuga felt a second finger prodding and poking at his entrance until it slipped in.

Hyuuga whimpered. He fucking  _whimpered_.

Reo’s palm was pressing down on his hips, traveling across the bone in a soothing manner while his fingers pressed and stroked his walls from the inside.

It felt weird and it definitely hurt just a bit. However, it still felt so good. His breathing was erratic and his mind exploded over and over when Reo’s fingers digged deeper, exploring him with utmost care. His fingers scissored and curled inside of him filling him up with pleasure and discomfort. It burned a little, both around his entrance and in the pit of his stomach. But the burn was so  _good_.

He couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped him with a third finger pushed inside of him and all three fingers curled upwards, scraping against the gland inside of him that had him reacting violently before he could even try to hold it in. He hissed, jerking his hips up and away from the pleasurable feeling, fisting the sheets by his waist.

Reo shushed him, whispered sweet nothings against his thigh as he continued curling and scraping and  _torturing_  him over and over until Hyuuga’s hips refused to stay still. It rolled, it bucked, it jerked no matter how much Reo tried to coax him into calming down.

He would not  _calm_  down.

He was tired of waiting. He was tired of how torturously  _slow_  Reo was going. He wanted him, he  _needed_  him, needed  _more_.

“Hurry!” He wasn’t begging. That definitely was  _not_  begging. It was a command, an  _order_.

One that Reo pointedly elected to ignore.

Instead of removing those fingers and giving Hyuuga what he wanted, Reo crawled up higher, leaving his fingers nestled in Hyuuga’s ass while he lied down on top of him, trapping his arms between their bodies. His free hand slid underneath Hyuuga’s neck and he brought his lips down upon him.

The kiss was deep and completely weird. Hyuuga’s eagerness clashed with Reo’s slow, calculated nips and licks. As Hyuuga’s tongue darted around in Reo’s mouth, he was met with little resistance and a lot of encouragement in the form of gentle strokes across his prostate.

Reo tore his lips away from Hyuuga’s and pressed them against his temple. “Are you ready?”

Hyuuga was going to scream or punch him, he couldn’t decide on which.

Another soft kiss was planted against his cheekbone, right near the corner of his eye. “Are you ready?” This time, the fingers left him, leaving him feeling shockingly empty. Hyuuga could hear the bottle cap of the lube opening again and he knew exactly where Reo was putting it.

“A-ahn.... Nn...”

Reo dropped his head down in the crook of Hyuuga’s shoulder, licking and sucking at the soft flesh there. The arm under his neck gripped at his shoulders and Hyuuga could feel the cool, thick head of Reo’s cock teasing his entrance.

He sucked in a deep breath immediately, biting down on his lip as the anticipation his has been building up exploded all at once. His mind fried and he wasn’t even sure if Reo actually cooed “Relax” in his ears or if he was imagining it.

The only thing that was real to Hyuuga at that moment was the heat of his skin, the weight of his body splayed across his chest, and that slippery, oiled cock fucking  _teasing_  him.

“Go.” Hyuuga huffed, gyrating his hips downwards.

Reo never lifted his head. He kept his face hidden though his small whimpers were enough to tell Hyuuga that he heard him. Reo planted his knees down on the bed and slowly guided the tip of his cock back to Hyuuga’s hole and  _pushed_.

The reaction to Reo’s cock was completely different than his reaction to his fingers.

Hyuuga clamped down immediately, crying out in pain as his body’s defense mechanism only made it worse. His body was on fire. He couldn’t remember how to breath or how to think but  _fuck_ , he could feel.

He could feel Reo’s soft, fleeting kisses being peppered across his shoulder. He could feel the way Reo’s hips glided against him in slow, shallow rolls of the hips that teased his entrance but never pushing farther than just the tip. The occasional stretch followed by the instant release forced another strangled moan from his lips.

Reo continued his torture, releasing hot puffs of air against his ear until he still and slowly began pushing forward. He hissed, scraping his teeth across the firm muscles in Hyuuga’s neck. Hyuuga’s voice betrayed him as another whimper tore through him.

Inch by wicked inch, Hyuuga held his breath until he could feel Reo’s hips pressed flush against him.

God, he felt so full.

Reo lifted his head, hovering his face over Hyuuga’s.

He didn’t like the way Reo’s eyes sparkled with a hint of concern blended in with the lust of being buried within him. He wasn’t weak and no matter how much he hated just how  _powerless_  he felt to Reo’s touch, he didn’t want to see that concern.

It  _really_  pissed him off.

Hyuuga lifted his head off the bed, capturing Reo’s lips in a heated kiss. He didn’t want his pity. He was tired of looking into those eyes filled with concern and bubbling with emotion. It wasn’t as if they even liked each other.

He didn’t know what they were to each other and he didn’t want to think about it.

He just wanted him to  _move_.

“Go!” he hissed in between kisses, savoring the taste of Reo’s tongue dancing with his own. A small sigh followed by another sinful roll of the hips was his response.

Everything - every fucking thing - that Reo did was done with absolute precision and finesse. Even the way he rolled his hips was so perfect. Hyuuga couldn’t stop himself from tearing his mouth away from  _perfect_  kisses to bask in the  _perfect_  feel of Reo’s cock slipping out of him in one fluid motion before he smoothly slid back in.

“F-fuck!”

Hyuuga couldn’t understand how Reo moved like that. It didn’t feel like he was being fucked. He was so gentle and his thrusts were so fluid. Even being stretched again and again just  _wasn’t_  enough.

Reo wasn’t doing enough.

“Faster...” He was begging. He didn’t even care anymore. He needed more.

Reo’s lips ghosted over his cheek, running over the bridge of his nose before he bit his own lip and just watched him. Hyuuga’s eyes rolled back. 

It was so hot. His body was on fire. The pleasure kept rolling through him in waves, keeping his climax at bay. No matter how much more he wanted to feel, all he could feel were those gentle strokes deep inside him.

“Faster!”

Reo ignored him, pushing up on his arms until he was hovering over Hyuuga and just kept rolling against him: in and out, in and out,  _in and out._

Hyuuga’s back arched, his head slamming back on the pillows as the pleasure shook him to his core. He screwed his eyes shut, sucking in a deep breath and holding it in. Reo’s hips ground down, his cock screwing him deeper. Hyuuga fisted the sheets by his head and tugged, hard. He didn’t remember to breathe until Reo pulled out again, all the way, leaving him feeling so empty and so  _cold_ , before guiding his cock back in.

He hissed, biting down hard on his lower lip. Reo’s soft, sultry moans were filling the room, blending in with his guttural moans and occasional whimper. He didn’t know how long Reo rolled against him. He lost all concept of time when those smooth twists of the hips began caressing his prostate over and over without remorse.

Hyuuga’s head lolled to the side as another shock wave of heat rushed through his body. “Hngh...!” His lips parted and suddenly he found it increasingly hard to figure out what to do with his hands.

He tugged at the sheets, and turned his face down towards the pillow. His torso twisted and his hips bucked as he dug his face into the plush surface with a strangled cry being lost in his throat. Reo’s hands reached up and gripped him under the arm, holding on to his chest. He ran his fingertips along the curve of his ribs, sending a shiver down Hyuuga’s spine.

Reo released a deep sigh before he slowly changed his position, leaning back until he was sitting back on his calves. He pulled Hyuuga’s hips up a bit higher and rested his ass down on his thigh.

Hyuuga gasped, his back bowing off of the bed as Reo’s cock slipped back into him deeper than it did before. His hips rolled frantically, trying to get more of that sweet friction. The heat in his stomach spread through his chest, his thighs, all the way to the tips of his ears and toes. It was so hot he was going to burn alive.

“Hah... ahn!”

Reo’s thrusts were slowly losing their rhythm. They ranged from slow, languid rolls of the hips to short jerks where he would pause for a second to run his hands along the length of Hyuuga’s cock.

Hyuuga whimpered, rolling his hips down to meet Reo’s thrusts. Hyuuga could feel the haze of pleasure clouding his mind. His head felt so heavy with the need for release he couldn’t breath.

Reo’s grip on his hips tightened. He rolled into him one more time and stilled.

Hyuuga wasn’t sure if Reo came without him but he had no right to stop.

Hyuuga’s back lowered to the bed, his skin prickling with need. “Why did you stop?” he hissed, rolling his hips against him. A quiet moan escaped Reo’s lips, the sound traveling straight to Hyuuga’s very frustrated cock.

Suddenly, Reo crawled forward, bending Hyuuga at the waist and captured his lips in a short but firm kiss. Hyuuga mewled into his mouth, biting down on Reo’s lips. The other male’s breathing was so harsh against his lips, Hyuuga came to realize that Reo’s torture was definitely backfiring on him.

He would have made fun for him for it, but at that moment, Reo pulled out and rocketed back in his so hard, Hyuuga saw stars.

“F-Fuck!”

Reo growled, a soft guttural noise against his lips while he repeated his actions. Harsh, raw, and so fucking  _good_. Reo  _fucked_  him.

Hyuuga choked back the scream that nearly tore from the back of his throat. He arched back so far he could feel a pain in his back and a tightness in his neck. Reo’s eyes narrowed, clouded over with lust and wild need as he  _fucked_  him.

Reo’s hips pounded into him faster, rocking his body back towards the wall. Hyuuga could feel the top of his head knocking against the wall a few times but it was nothing to distract him from the pleasure bubbling in his stomach. With another strangled cry, Hyuuga threw his arms up, pressing it against the wall behind his head.

His arms felt so weak. His entire body quivered harshly with every sharp thrust. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t  _see_.

It was so good.

It was so  _fucking good._

Reo shuffled, leaning back and raising his hips. His fingers dug into Hyuuga’s hips and with a throaty moan, he pulled out until only the tip remained before snapping back in.

“Ngh-ah!”

Again, and again, faster, and faster. Reo’s thrusts became frantic, rough, long,  _deep_. Hyuuga’s moans grew louder, surging with frustration. His eyes rolled back as the heat was too much.

His mind shut down, allowing the sensory overload to bring him nearing the most powerful orgasm he’s ever had. He could feel his cock throbbing, slapping against his stomach with every thrust. He was so close, the warning bells were going off in his head.

And he announced it, his voice betraying him. He was nearly screaming now, his body so ready for release he didn’t care how embarrassing it was.

He just wanted to  _cum_.

Reo angled his hips and began thrusting into him quickly with short, shallow thrusts. The direct assault on his prostate was enough to crash him over the edge. His whole body stiffened.

Hyuuga’s jaw dropped in a silent scream, his eyes wide but did not see. He came so hard he wasn’t sure if he saw white, black, or a mixture of both. His head was spinning, his cock leaking and his body quivering. He could feel his hot seed spilling over his chest, his stomach, and even his neck. He was far too lost in himself to even care.

Reo released another cry that fell on deaf ears. Hyuuga could barely register the fact that Reo was still thrusting, whimpering about how his walls kept clamping down on him. Hyuuga’s skin felt like it was on fire. He hadn’t come down from his high but his body could see  _feel_  every inch of Reo’s cock digging so deep into him he was sure he’d split in half any moment.

In just a few more thrusts, he felt Reo slam back into him and stilled. Another beautiful, sensual moan came from Reo’s plump, parted lips before he spilled his seed deep inside of Hyuuga ass. Hyuuga whimpered, his hips rolling weakly against Reo’s hips as he milked him dry.

Reo slumped forward, his body falling on the bed next to Hyuuga. His breath came out in uneven pants against his neck, sending a shiver down Hyuuga’s spine.

Neither of them moved. Hyuuga’s legs remained limp, his hips still pressed against Reo’s thighs. His arms remained motionless against the wall. He felt Reo’s lips nip at his bicep and the a warm hand press against his side.

Hyuuga’s head was spinning. His eyes felt heavy yet his body felt so light. The only thing connecting him back to the physical world were the heated tips of Reo’s elegant,  _sinful_  fingers.


End file.
